Bicycle chain is an essential equipment to drive the bicycle forwardly, or backwardly. This chain, as shown in FIG. 8 is composed of an inner plate A securely connected to an outer plate by means of stators C and pins D. However, the chains of prior art may be loosen from engagement with a sprocket E and the sprocket E also may be stuck in between the inner and outer chain plates A, B.
The inventor, in view of this, has invented the present invention which made improvement on the above-mentioned shortcomings.